


fireboy

by juliaoutlaw



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable Leo Valdez, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaoutlaw/pseuds/juliaoutlaw
Summary: Julia and Leo were strictly best friends, right? They both secretly think of each other as a little more that friends.also i use my name cause this book is literally based off of my shifting experiences yuh.
Relationships: Leo Valdez/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. author notes

hi everyone!! im just going to tell you guys what to expect in this story and a little background info on my book! 

\- julia is a child of apollo

-she has a rare ability to be able to control light (i have no clue if thats a real thing in the series but i thought it was cool for my shifting experience)

-no smut cause ew

-mild language

-some things will be very different from the books but EVERYTHING is inspired from them

-ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN!!!

i hope you guys enjoy this story<3


	2. julia

I woke up in my cabin to the sound of my siblings singing. I rolled over trying to block out the noise but they were too loud. I groaned and got out of bed.

I noticed as soon as I got up, everyone went quiet. They had been doing that ever since they found out I was going on the quest. 

"Are you guys still worried? You know I'll be fine." I said, trying to sound sure of myself.

"We know, it's just we're worried. I mean, really worried." Will Solace said.

"I know. But that doesn't really boost my confidence." I told him. "I'll be fine. We're leaving today so don't be a loser and forget to say bye later."

"Yes ma'am." They all said together. I smiled but it quickly faded. "Oh shit I have to get ready. I'll say bye later? I love you guys." I said as I scrambled to get my clothes together. 

I ran to the bathroom and got dressed as quick as I could. I ran out and went to go grab a quick breakfast.

I grabbed a bagel and went to go see everyone. It seemed everyone but Leo and I were there. I said morning to everyone and they all said hey.

"So we're planning on leaving to get Percy today. And I know the Romans, they aren't the most welcoming people." Jason told us. "So you guys just be nice, okay?"

"Sure thing boss." Said a voice from behind me. We all turned to see who it was.

I was met with a big goofy grin from Leo. He grabbed my bagel and took a bite out of it. I tried to look mad but he knew better. 

"Maybe a little more cream cheese next time Golden Girl." He told me as he walked over to stand by Jason.

"Sure thing Fireboy" I said back. He smiled and out eyes met for a little too long. 

'Ugh' I thought to myself. 'Not again'

Leo and I have had a few moments like that throughout the summer. We would make eye contact for a little too long, or our hands would brush against each other while working on Argo II.

I looked at him again and saw he was blushing. I felt my face get hot. I looked back down and waited for my face to cool down. I couldn't look back up while I was blushing.

"Well anyways, I think we need to get going." Annabeth said. I looked up at her and mouthed 'thank you' She winked back at me.

Annabeth had been having a rough time these past 8 months. Ever since she learned where Percy was, she's been super anxious. I was happy that we were going to go get him. I had missed him a lot too.

He was the one who helped me throughout the whole discovering my powers thing. He was one of my best friends and I was scared. But, I tried to mask it with a smile. I knew Annabeth had it worse.

Chiron walked up behind us and nodded at Jason. He nodded back. Leo looked up at him and after Chiron left he asked "What was that dude?"

"Nothing. C'mon. Let's board the ship." Jason said dryly.

I went to my cabin and grabbed my bag. All of my siblings were waiting for me inside. I looked up at them and tried not to cry. They were the only family I had left.

I looked up at Will. I felt tears forming in my eyes. He met my eyes and smiled at me.

I heard someone count down from 3 and all of a sudden everyone ran to me and hugged me.

I hugged all 15 of my sibling individually. I left Will for last. "Be a good leader while I'm gone. I love you Will. I promise I'll be back."

"I know you will. Go save the world, Julia." He replied.

I felt a tear leave my eye. I pulled away and looked at him. I knew that he would be a good leader while I'm gone.

"Sorry to cut this short but we got to go Jules." Leo called from the doorway.

"Okay I'm coming." I said back quietly. I picked up my bag and told everyone I loved them. I walked out and didn't look back. I couldn't look back.

"Hey are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah it's just they're my only family. It hurts leaving them" I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I get it. But c'mon, we have a quest to do. We'll be back, I promise." He said, trying to sound confident. But I know him. And I heard his voice waver.

"Yeah. Let's go meet the Romans."


	3. leo

"Yeah. Let's go meet the Romans." Julia said.

I looked over at her. She still looked pretty even though she was crying.

'God Leo shut up.' I told myself.

I knew just how she felt though. Julia and I have a pretty similar past. Both of our moms died when we were younger. I was sent to foster care but she ran away. I sometimes wonder how she's so positive all the time.

I mean, her mom died when she was 6. Then she ran away and met Annabeth, Jasons sister and some other guy both her and Annabeth refuse to talk about. Luke I think his name was. I learned the hard way to not ask about him.

Then she had gone on like 4 quests and almost died multiple times. I just don't know how she keeps up a smile.

It's probably cause her Dad is Apollo. He's a pretty happy dude.

We walked to the ship together. When we were finally aboard, we chose our cabins. She chose the one I knew she would. The one with the bay window. 

When we were on our quest a few months ago, she would always look up at night when we were riding Festus. I remember her telling me that her mom called her 'her little star' and that the stars remind her of her mom. 

I unpacked my stuff pretty quickly. I walked down the hall to her room and saw she was just sitting on her bed.

"Hey you okay Golden Girl?" I teased. 

"Yeah, just a little nervous. If the Romans are as intense as Jason said they are..."

"You know Jason, Julia. You know he exaggerates." I told her.

"Okay maybe you're right. But maybe you're wrong. They could hate us. How are we supposed to go on a quest and work with them?" She replied.

"I don't know Jules but lets hope for the best okay? They might be nice." I tried to sound confident but both of us knew better.

She looked up at me and laughed. "You sound super confident about that."

I laughed with her and for a minute, I forgot about the quest. 

Then Hedge came in. "Valdez, are you gonna get us going or not?" He yelled.

"Yeah Valdez, get us going." Julia said. She smiled at me and I felt my face flush.

"Uh yeah I'll get us going, Coach." I stuttered. I walked out quickly and got the ship going. I saw Jason and Piper standing against the rails. I'm glad that Julia went on that quest with us. Otherwise I would've been a third wheel. Ew.

A few hours later we finally got to the camp. It looked way different from CHB. We landed and got out. I found Julia and went to go stand with her.

"This place is weird." She whispered to me.

"Super weird." I whispered back. We started laughing and Jason elbowed me to stop.

We walked and it seems like people were treating us like kings and queens. No one had weapons though. It was super weird.

I boy with dark hair and piercing green eyes. Annabeth ran up to him and kissed him.

"Im guessing thats-" 

"Percy" Julia finished.

All of a sudden, Annabeth flipped him over and said something that made him laugh. Julia ran over once he got up and hugged him tightly.

I felt a pinch of jealousy. I had never seen her hug someone like that. I had to remind myself that she wouldn't do that to Annabeth and that this guy was one of her best friends.

Everyone fell silent once they realized everyone was looking at them.

A strong looking girl - who I'm guessing is Reyna - announced that they would eat. Leo didn't realize how hungry he was until she said that.

Julia walked back over, put her arm around me and said "Come on Fireboy I'm hungry."


	4. julia

We sat down to eat and I knew there was something off with Leo. He seemed..jealous when I hugged Percy. I hope he knows I don't like Percy that way.

But at lunch he seemed even more off. We sat with Percy, Annabeth, and the kids Percy went on a quest with, Frank and Hazel. Hazel kept looking at Leo weirdly. But I could tell she was dating Frank. Their body language gave it away.

During lunch, Leo talked to me less and less as time went on. I assumed he was just eating cause I'll tell you, the Romans know how to eat, or maybe he was just listening to my conversation with Hazel and Frank. But when I looked over at him he was just sitting there.

"Leo?" I asked reaching for his hand. When our hands touched he jumped out of his seat.

"Leo. Whats wrong?" I asked, confused. He got up and left the table. I shrugged at Hazel and Frank. I didn't know what was wrong with him.

"What's his deal?" Frank asked. 

"No clue." I said.

"How long have you had a crush on him?" Hazel asked out of the blue.

I almost choked on my water. I looked nervously at Percy and Annabeth. "Sorry, what?" I said trying not to sound too panicked.

"Well I can tell you like him. It's pretty obvious." She said calmly. I thought I heard jealousy in her voice.

"Uh I don't know. 3 months-ish I guess" I lied. I had liked him since the day I met him. Which was 8 months ago, right before we were sent on that quest. Annabeth knew and gave me a look that said 'liar'

"Oh." Hazel said dryly. "Has he ever acted out like that?"

'Uh no, not like that. I don't know whats wrong with him." I answered. Frank looked in the direction Leo went. "Hazel what's over that way?" He asked

"The ship. Maybe he forgot something?" I answer for Hazel.

I see Jason and Piper leaving their table and Percy and Annabeth started to get up too.

Reyna told Annabeth she wanted to talk to her alone and I gave her a look wishing her good luck.

Percy looked down. "Hey what's up Jackson. What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried for all of this huge quest stuff. And I missed you guys of course." He answered finally looking up.

"Well, we're glad to have you back Percy." I smiled at him.

I talked with Percy, Hazel and Frank about their quest. I told them about the one I went on with Jason, Piper and Leo. I listened to what they went through and I could find a few potholes in Hazels story. I'm guessing theres a secret there. I decide it's best not to ask.

We were starting to talk about the old quests I went on with Percy years ago. I was just about to tell them about how he was turned into a guinea pig when a huge bang went off.

I jumped and grabbed an arrow from my back holder. I had my bow in one hand and my dagger in the other.

Percy pulled out Riptide. Another bang went off. I nodded at Percy and we went out to see what happened. We saw the destruction that the boulder had made. I looked to see where it came from and sadly, I found out where.

I saw the smoke coming from the ship. 

Leo was on the ship. 

I told Percy to go get Annabeth and I would check out the ship. I met with Piper and we got on.

We saw Leo right where I hoped he wouldn't be. He was the one making the boulders fly toward camp. I felt my stomach flip and I grabbed him and got him away from the control panel. 

His eyes were glowing but the glow was going away, slowly.

"Leo, what the hell are you doing?"


	5. leo

"Leo, what the hell are you doing?" Are the first words I hear when I come to my senses. I open my eyes to see Julia on top of me. And not in a good way.

"Wh-what happened?" Piper asked me. 

"I don't know, it was like I had no control over my body. But I knew what I was doing and I couldn't stop it." That was the truth. I had no clue what came over me. "Now Julia now it not the time, please get off me." I said.

I saw her face flush the way it does when she get nervous or embarrassed. She got off of me but didn't help me up.

Annabeth came in the door and glared at me. "What was that Valdez? Now they think we're attacking them?" She sat against the control panel. Good thing it was shut off.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to. It was like a cold feeling washed over me and took over. I couldn't help it." As soon as I said 'cold feeling' her face turned dark.

"Did you say cold feeling?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah..why?" I really was concerned now. I looked over at Julia. She was already looking at me. As soon as our eyes met, she turned to Annabeth.

"I get that feeling too...I need to go talk to Percy." She got up and left quickly. Piper left after her. Then it was just Julia and I.

"Leo, have you gotten that feeling before today?" She asked me.

"Nope. Just at lunch." I hesitated, debating whether I should add on the next comment that was stuck in the back of my head. 

"You know it wasn't me that got up and left you right? I didn't want to leave you." As soon as those words left my mouth I got nervous. I mean yeah, I liked her but what if she doesn't like me like that? That would suck.

"I know that now. You should get cleaned up by the way, I think we need to meet with everyone so they don't all think you betrayed us." She said, ignoring my earlier comment, which I was thankful for.

She helped me up and we walked down the halls to the cabins. "We're meeting in an hour." She told me. "I hope you can adjust your beauty routine to fit the timestamp."

"Sure thing Golden Girl. I wouldn't miss this meeting with 3 new strangers for the world!" I said, hoping I sounded sarcastic enough. She smiled and walked into her room.

30 minutes later

About 30 minutes later I looked in the mirror and decided I looked fine. I went to the mess hall and saw Julia watching tv.

"Whatcha watching?" I asked, getting some food.

"Criminal minds. You know, I haven't really been keeping up with it. It's kinda hard when you're running from monsters all the time." Some loud bangs came after she said that. I turned and saw her hitting the remote.

"Why-wont-the-vol-ume-turn-up?" She yelled. I couldn't help but laughing. She turned and glared at me. She started to smile but kept her voice firm. "This isn't funny Valdez, I'm about to lear Morgans' secret!"

I walked over to her and sat down beside her. I took the remote and turned it up. She looked at me stunned. "I was just pressing that button why didn't it work, Leo?"

"Secret." I said knowing I literally just had to push a button.

She rolled her eyes and laid back. Everyone few seconds she thought I didn't notice but she would take some of my fries. I let her cause I just enjoyed being with her.

"I called it Leo I really did." Julia said, once the episode ended. 

"Okay, whatever you say Jules." I really had no clue what she was talking about.

Just then, everyone came in. Julia got up and went to go sit with Piper and Annabeth. I stayed where I was.

I had to explain to everyone again that I didn't mean to fire at the Romans. Luckily, they all believed me after Annabeth told them she experienced the same cold feeling that I got. We all talked about how we needed to get something done today. I kind of zoned out at this part. I came back into focus when Julia kicked my leg from under the table.

"Leo? You'll come with Hazel and I right?" She asked me.

"Uh yeah sure." I replied, not knowing what I had gotten myself into.

"Okay let's go then. Piper you'll be fine with the guys right?"

"Yep. I can handle them Julia." Piper said back.

"Okay come on then Leo. We have a self absorbed fool to steal from." She looked at me and smiled.


	6. julia

Leo, Hazel and I left the ship to go find Narcissus. I was not excited about this. He's a self-absorbed jerk who's in love with himself. At least Leo was here. 

We ran into a nymph named Echo. I knew she was once I heard her repeat the last thing I said.

"Why is she repeating what you said?" Leo asked.

"That's Echo. She was cursed and now she can only Echo things people say." I told him.

"Oh. Okay." I could see his gears working in his head. I knew he was about to mess with her. "Kiss me, you fool."

"You fool." Echo echoed.

I laughed and told Echo that was a good one. She gave me a grateful look. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I couldn't imagine not being in control of what I said. We all decided that we should take her along on this part of our 'mission'.

We entered the forest full of nymphs. They all wore shirts talking about how much they loved Narcissus. I didn't understand until we saw him.

"He's beautiful." Hazel and I said at the same time. And trust me, this man was beautiful.

I saw Leo look at me out of the corner of my eye but I pretended not to notice. We came up with a plan to distract Narcissus. Leo got what he needed out of his tool belt. He got a can of gasoline, and a few markers. He told us what to write on his arms for 'tattoos'.

I wrote 'ALL THE LADIES LOVE LEO'. He told me to write that, trust me it wasn't my idea.

He slicked his hair back with the gasoline and tuned to Hazel and I and asked "How do I look?" 

"Like a player." I replied maybe a little too quickly. I would never say it out loud but he honestly looked good. I still liked his hair natural better though. "Perfect" He replied with his big goofy grin.

He walked off, full of confidence, and worked his magic. 

"Is that really the guy you like?" Hazel asked me in a joking tone.

"Yep." I replied. "Quite the ladies man isn't he?"

We laughed and noticed that Leo's plan was working. Hazel and I went to go grab the mirror. Once we had gotten it, the plan went south. Some of the nymphs noticed that we had it. 

Hazel and I ran as fast as we could. I called for Leo to hurry up so he waved bye to the angry nymphs and caught up with us. 

The four of us made it back to where we found Echo. I knew she would want to stay no matter how much I wanted her to stay. I could tell she would've been a good friend.

We said our goodbyes and got back on Arion then rode back to the ship.

Hazel went to her cabin so this left Leo and I alone in the mess hall/gathering area. I looked over at him and forgot then remembered that his hair was slicked back. On the ride back over, some of the grease had come out so his hair was starting to return to it's natural texture.

I walked over to get some food because I had skipped breakfast and my lunch was interrupted by an explosion. 

Leo walked over to get some food too. He sat down in the seat beside from me and looked up.

"Julia," He said. "I have a question."

I felt a wave of panic rise in me and felt my stomach flutter.

"Yeah what's up." I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible.

"Do you like Percy?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? Please tell me you're kidding, Leo. He's one of my best friends and he's dating Annabeth. So no, I don't like him." I couldn't believe that he asked that. It was a relief knowing that he could've asked something else, but didn't.

"Oh okay sorry." He sounded upset. I think I might've been too harsh.

"Sorry if that came off way wrong. I just was a little relieved you didn't ask another question." As soon and I said that, I tensed up. I saw Leo's expression lighten. 

"What oth-" He started.

All of a sudden Piper came in with Percy and Jason. And they looked rough. Annabeth came down so I'm guessing that she was watching out for Percy.

'saved by the bell' I thought to myself.

"They just got possessed and almost killed each other. I think we have a problem." Piper said, out of breath.

"Well, I'm guessing no one won cause they're both here." I pointed out. Leo kicked my leg from under the table and whispered "My money would've been on Percy." I had to suppressed a laugh and turn around.

Annabeth came downstairs and sat at the end of the table. "Okay Pipes, what happened?" She asked. Piper told us the story. At this point, everyone was back on the ship and gathered at the table.

After she finished the story we all discussed what could've happened, and why it happened. All of a sudden Piper froze.

"Hey Piper what's wrong?" I asked. "They're still here." Piper announced.

"Who?" Frank and Leo asked at the same time. Frank glared over at Leo. I don't know what their issues are, but they need to solve them before someone gets hurt.

"The Eidolons..." She looked around at everyone. "They're on this ship."

I felt my throat close up. Here? On this ship?

"Eidolons, please show yourselves." She said. Jason, Percy and --oh gods-- Leo stood up. I felt relieved and scared at the same time. This meant that it wasn't really Leo I was talking to, and he didn't know about the other question. But, he was also a monster right not so that sucked.

Piper worked her charmspeak and got the Eidolons to leave their bodies. The 3 boys fell at the same time. Piper caught Jason, Annabeth caught Percy and I caught Leo. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

'god stop doing that' I thought to myself. He stood up and we both got in our chairs.

"Well. That was interesting." Leo said, trying to break the tension.


	7. leo

"Well. That was interesting." I said, trying to break the tension. 

I saw Julia smile but quickly stop when she saw no one else was smiling. She gave me a look that said 'I thought that was funny, don't worry.'

It was getting darker so everyone decided to start winding down. Not that we could relax or anything. I took a shower which took forever by the way. Grease doesn't come out of hair easily. Then I got on sweats and a t-shirt.

I went out to check in the engine room and Jules was already there, sitting in a chair, asleep.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty."

She jumped and looked back at me. "Wait how are you already showered?" she asked.

"I don't know...I took a pretty long shower." I told her. I wonder if she fell asleep and just didn't know.

"How long has it been since we all met in the mess hall?" She asked, getting up from her chair. "About an hour. Why?"

"Oh shit I've been asleep for an hour. Sorry I came us to check in on Festus and I fell alseep. I need to shower. I'll be back up when I'm done, don't go anywhere." She told me.

"Stay right here. Got it. Oh and Julia?" I said. "You didn't have to apologize. You worked just as hard as I did to make this engine. Don't let me take the credit."

She blushed and said "Thanks, Fireboy. Okay gotta go, be right back!" She ran down to the cabins.

I looked over at Festus. "Hey boy, some day we've had huh?" He made a noise as to say "Yep."

About 20 minutes later, Julia came in. She's wearing plaid pj pants and a plain grey t-shirt. Her hair was in fishtail braids. 'huh, ive never seen her wear her hair like that.' I thought to myself.

I must've looked at her for a little too long because she said "Take a picture Valdez, it'll last longer."

I pulled a camera out of my tool belt, which was sitting on a shelf, and held it up to her. "Say cheese!"

She posed but then noticed I was being serious "Wait no Leo no no" she reached for the camera but I had already gotten the picture.

It printed and I held it up. She came behind me and tried to take it out of my hands. (Or I thought she was)

The next thing I see in the camera in my face and her saying 

"3....." 

"Wait let me fix my hair" 

"2......" 

"Girl beauty takes time hold on." 

"1!"

I saw a bright light and heard 2 clicks. She took 2 pictures. She went and sat in my chair while she waited for the pictures to print. I walked up behind her and grabbed one of the pictures from her hand.

The picture was her smiling and me franticly trying to fix my hair.

"Perfect. Now I have a picture to show people when they don't believe that you're a beauty queen." She laughed.

I looked at her and told her "No one see's this, Jules. Or I'll show them the picture I took earlier." I hoped this was enough to keep it from getting to everyone else. Jason would give me an even harder time about Julia than he did over these last few months.

"Oh that picture? Yeah no it's gone. Whoops?"

"What how?" I asked.

"I ripped it and the pieces are in my back pockets. Oh and I did it while you were looking at the picture." She said calmly.

"Congrats Julia Outlaw but next time, I'll make sure I hold on to it."

"Oh, Leo. There won't be a next time." She said quite confidently.

I smiled at her and rolled my eyes. She looked back down at the picture and started to get up and said, "I'm going to go put this in my room. I'll be right back. I don't want you ripping up this one."

"Yeah I'll come down with you. I wanna put mine up too."

She turned around and looked at me. "Race ya" and started running.

"Wait that's not fair!" I yelled after her when I noticed what she had said. I ran down and saw when I got into my room she was sitting on my bed, checking an invisible clock on her wrist.

"I got in here 26 seconds ago. Now I know that you are a slow runner. It actually makes sense. All of the lines are being connected now." She joked.

I rolled my eyes and put the picture on my desk. She scooted over laid down across the bed, vertically. I laid next to her and noticed her expression went dark.

"You okay Golden Girl?"

"No." She answered simply. "I'm scared. After learning what Annabeth has to go do- I'm just nervous. I mean, we're just kids. And we're being sent to go fight giants and recover statues that have been missing for centuries. It's just scary."

I didn't know how to react. Whenever Julia and I talked, it was never about serious stuff. I had never seen her this full of emotion before. But I knew exactly how she felt. I'm scared too.

"I'm scared too, Jules. But I know it'll be okay. I have you and you have me. Plus we have everyone else."

When I said that she sat up and looked over at me. "Leo, can I tell you something?"

I felt my heart start racing. "Sure."

She started to say something but then..

"CURFEW TIME. GO TO SLEEP. EVERYONE IN YOUR CABINS" Hedge yelled.

"Oh, okay never mind it can wait." She said. She started to walk out but then turned around and walked back up to me.

She hugged me. My stomach did a 360 somersault and my heart started beating fast. I hugged he back.

"I know I don't thank you enough, so thank you." she said.

"For what?" I asked

"For being there for me." She pulled away and walked to the door.

'Night Valdez. Don't sleep in too late. We have giants to prepare to kill! Oh and please don't tell anyone about this. I'm not usually the type to open like this." She said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Night, Julia."


End file.
